


Window dancing

by stuntyrulz



Series: The Summer McKirk AU Extravaganza [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, window dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntyrulz/pseuds/stuntyrulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim dances in front of his bedroom window every night in his boxers, Leo can't help but watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window dancing

When Leo first moved to New York, he was expecting to be able to work in one of the best hospitals and make a name for himself. He did not think that he would be sitting on the windowsill of his apartment and staring across at the building across from him, like some creeper. However, if this guy didn’t want people to watch him then he should close the fucking curtains instead of letting everyone get an eyeful.

Said man was in his boxers currently dancing to what sounded like some awful pop song. He had a hairbrush in his hand and was mouthing along to the song as he lept around the room with surprising grace.

Leo sometimes wondered how his life had come down to this as he watched the guy, he was hot, Leo had to admit. Even from this distance Leo could see he was toned, with golden blond hair. His apartment, or at least his bedroom, was an utter mess with clothes strewn around.

Leo had tried to wean himself off his nighttimes watching’s but he simply couldn’t resist that man dancing around his room like no one was watching.

\-----

About a month later and Leo still had very little idea of what the man did, except dance around in his underwear, if he was living in the area then he must have money or was some trust fund brat. Leo hoped he wasn’t, he’d had enough experience with them to know that one should steer well clear of them. Which was a little hypocritical of Leo considering he himself had one and had used it for medical school.

And today Leo was grumpy, he would have to miss his daily creeping to go to some stupid function the hospital was holding to raise money for the new children’s wing, as much as it was a good cause, Leo hated them.

He pulled on his suit jacket and did up his bowtie, finally tying up his loafers he sighed at himself in the mirror before leaving, hoping there would at least be some decent alcohol at this thing to make the night bearable.

The car he had booked was already waiting outside for him and he slid inside, waiting for the driver to pull out into the evening traffic.

When they guy didn’t move Leo was confused, “Um excuse me, are we going to go?” Leo asked carefully, tapping the guy on the shoulder.

“Yeah, just gotta wait on your date” The guy replied, going back to reading the newspaper.

Just as Leo was about to question the guy, the opposite door opened and another man slid into the seat beside Leo. Leo froze when he saw the guy, certainly more dressed then how he normally saw him. Leo was debating jumping from the car so as not to have to confront the guy who he had been watching from his bedroom window for months.

Before he could, the car moved off leaving Leo trapped. He didn’t even know the guys name.

“So Bones fancy seeing you here” The man said, nudging his shoulder, he was dressed just as impeccably as Leo was.

“Uhh-“ Leo was at a loss for words.

“Oh come on, I know we’ve never talked but you’ve been watching me in my boxers for ages, you must have more to say than just ‘uh’”

“I don’t even know your name” Leo argued, face flaming red from embarrassment.

“Really? I thought anyone who was anyone knew who I was.” He replied.

“Well not all of us are as self-adsorbed as you are kid and I’m Leonard McCoy by the way, if you want to press charges or…”

“Haha, oh Bones you’re funny. And I already know who you are, I’m Jim Kirk” Jim said.

Leo did know who the Kirks were, they owned one of the massive skyscrapers, and their corporation was one of the biggest in the world. And he’d been creeping on their son for months. He knew that a prison cell was in his near future.

“Oh” was all Leo said.

“So Bones, know that we’re introduced how about we move on to the next stage” Jim smirked at him.

“Stage?” Leo asked.

“Sure we’ve already seen each other almost naked, how about some touching. I’ve been dying to get my hands on that ass of yours” Jim leered at him.

Leo gulped, “What do you mean both of us”

“You’re not the only one who can play ‘sit on the window sill and wait patiently’ Bones” Jim laughed.

Well at least that made things even between them, Leo thought.

He didn’t have time to respond before Jim was leaning over and pressing his lips to Bones’ softly. The kiss deepened and Leo thanked the blacked out windows as Jim pretty much crawled into his lap and straddled his thighs.

Jim was a professional, Leo was helpless except to sit there and hold Jim’s hips as he devoured Jim’s face. They moaned together when Jim rolled his hips down onto Leo’s groin. Leo pulled back.

“Not now, we’ve got a function to go to.” Leo breathed against Jim’s cheek.

“Sure Bones” Jim whispered, climbing off Leo’s lap and sitting back down in his own seat, he gave Leo a smirk that made his want to grab Jim and kiss him again.

He’d been so wrapped up in finally getting some that he hadn’t noticed them pulling up to the art gallery where the function was to be held. The driver climbed out and held the door open for them. All the camera’s flashes momentarily disorientated Leo but Jim grabbed his hand and led him confidently towards the door.

When they saw them holding hands, the flashes intensified and Leo inwardly groaned at the angry call he was going to receive from his mother about how the papers found out about their relationship before he did.

When they got inside, Jim dropped his hand and snatched them tow glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handed Leo a glass. Jim was immediately approached by a gaggle of young women, all dressed in designer dresses that must have cost thousands.

Leo took the opportunity to escape and clear his head, half an hour ago he was bitter about missing watching Jim dance in his boxers and now he seemed to be in a relationship with the man. He downed his champagne and went in search of the bar for something stronger.

Before he got there Christine approached him with her husband Geoff. She was wearing a long blue gown and his tie match it, they looked like the sort of couple that only existed in magazines and not real life. He knew he couldn’t avoid them and turned to paste a smile on his face.

“Leo, I’m so glad you’re here, maybe we can finally get you out of this dry spell” Christine laughed lightly, Geoff grinned next to her. He was going to make their lives hell on Monday at work.

“I’ve heard that Jim Kirk is single again, I’m sure you could play talk, dark and handsome” She continued.

“I don’t think he’s single anymore Christine” Leo said with a raise of his eyebrows.

Her jaw dropped in shock and Leo savoured the look, it was hard to surprise Christine. “You didn’t, did you? Oh my God, Leonard McCoy has finally got some with none other than billionaire Jim Kirk. I knew you had it in you” She said finally, giving him a light punch on the arm.

“We need to get you a drink to celebrate man.” Geoff said, leading over to the bar and ordering them both bourbons. Leo downed his in one. Geoff laughed at him.

That was when Jim sidled up to him; Leo placed an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, just for Christine’s expression. Jim smiled up at him and introduced himself to Geoff and Christine. They both shook his hand.

“So do you work with Leo?” Jim asked politely, sipping from his white wine.

“Yes, I’m a nurse and Geoff’s a doctor” Christine replied smoothly.

“So how long have you two known each other then?” Geoff asked.

Jim answered before Leo could, which was probably for the best, “A couple of months, we’ve been taking it slow. We actually live across from each other. I can see in his bedroom window” Jim laughed, and Leo felt like he was going to pass out.

“That must be useful” Christine teased.

“It certainly is, isn’t it Bones?” Jim asked him and Leo could only nod.

Christine dragged Geoff away to go talk to some fashion designers leaving Jim and Leo on their own at the bar.

“So how about we socialise for another hour, ditch this place, head back to mine and you can finally touch what you’ve been looking at for months” Jim whispered in his ear. Jim turned to walk away but Leo grabbed his arm and pulled him close, “If I see you getting too close to anyone except me, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow” Leo threatened before letting Jim go and striding away, Jim was left staring at his retreating back in shock.

They met up again at the entrance and walked out together to the waiting car and, after a heated make out session on the backseat Leo dragged Jim out and into his apartment building.

After they got inside it was a blur of clothes, limbs and moans. Jim looked even more magnificent up close and especially good in that moment just before he came, where all his muscles tightened and he let out a long drawn out moan that sounded like pure sex.

\------------

The next morning Leo was woken by his phone going off, he untangled himself from Jim and pulled it out of his jacket pocket, when he saw the called ID, he debated letting it go to voicemail but knew it would only come back to bite him on the ass later.

“Hey mom” Leo greeted.

_“Don’t you ‘hey mom’ me Leo. How come you didn’t tell me you were dating the Kirk boy?”_

“I swear I was, but we’ve been taking it slow and-“ Leo began before the phone was snatched away from him.

“Hey Mrs McCoy, I’ve heard so much about you” Jim said too brightly for someone who was asleep less than a minute ago.

Leo only heard half of the conversation but it seemed Jim had managed to charm his mother; he stopped paying attention until the end of their talk.

“This weekend? Of course we’d love to! We’ll see you on Saturday. Bye” Jim said happily before hanging up and handing the phone back to Leo.

Leo held the phone and looked down at it in confusion, “What the hell just happened Jim?”

Jim bounced down onto the bed and pulled on a t-shirt, “We’re going to your parents house this weekend so I can meet them” Jim explained like it was totally normal to bring a man you’d only actually talked yesterday to home to your parents. Leo groaned.

“Come one Bones, we’ve pretty much known each other for months and if you really don’t want to go we could make up some excuse” Jim said quietly, looking down.

Leo couldn’t stand the look on his face, he sighed, “Fine Jim we can go” Leo agreed.

“Awesome I can’t wait to tell her all the things we’ve done together” Jim said cheerily, bouncing off into the bathroom, leaving Leo alone in the bedroom.

Just what had he gotten himself into?

 


End file.
